


Alchemy and Baking

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Why must we go through all of this frippery when we have our magic to provide whatever we want?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> Date Written: 6 February 2017  
> Word Count: 806  
> Written for: Femslash February 2017  
> Recipient: [](http://xjadedgurlx.tumblr.com)[](http://xjadedgurlx.tumblr.com)**xjadedgurlx**  
>  Summary: "Why must we go through all of this frippery when we have our magic to provide whatever we want?"  
> Spoilers: Post-S4 canon divergent AU where Maleficent stays in Storybrooke. Just consider everything we know about both characters up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write. I'd intended for it to be a bit more comical, including a food fight that turned sexy, but clearly the muses wanted something different out of me. I'm glad I let them run with it. And I'm not sure what it is about Maleficent calling Regina _Little Queen_ , but it just feels right and is the kind of thing that makes my heart melt.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

"Now for the dry ingred--" Regina's words are cut off by a startled shriek as she's enveloped in a cloud of white. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

"You said to add the dry ingredients," comes the almost bored reply. "So that's what I did."

"You didn't let me finish, Maleficent!"

"There were _more_ instructions? Honestly, Regina, this is entirely too tedious to be an effective method of providing nourishment."

With an exasperated sigh and flick of her wrist, Regina restores things as they were before her lover's error. Gone is the white pall over the entirety of the kitchen. Well, everything but Maleficent's perfectly pristine clothes and hair.

"Not all of us are content to eat blackened and still moving carcasses, Mal."

The blonde's delighted cackle echoes in the room, but Regina tries to ignore its siren call on her. She remains rigid when Maleficent pulls her into an embrace.

"I was talking about magic, little queen," is the reply murmured in a delicate ear. "You know I only take my meals that way when I'm in dragon form. I _do_ have some decorum, after all." She presses her lips to Regina's temple. "Why must we go through all of this frippery when we have our magic to provide whatever we want? Or the ability to go to Granny's for one of her mostly palatable meals?"

Regina snorts, the sound morphing into a soft mewl of pleasure as her lover's teeth catch at her earlobe. "You know why, Mal, and you won't dissuade me from our task today."

Maleficent continues to nibble at the earlobe trapped in her teeth for another moment, but Regina's lack of response finally stops her. She leans back with a low growl of displeasure, despite the pride coursing through her veins at Regina's resolve.

"All right, fine, you win." Rolling her eyes at her lover's look of satisfaction, she asks, "Why is it so important to know how to do this? Will you at least tell me that much?"

"You haven't been listening to a single word I've said all morning, have you?"

"I beg your--"

"Because," Regina replies, smoothing cutting her off, "if you had, you'd understand that this can be a very useful skill if your magic should ever fail you." When Maleficent's lips part to argue, she presses a finger against them. "It could happen, and leave you unable to shift into your dragon form. Then what would you do?"

A toothy grin lights up Maleficent's face and she lightly nips at Regina's finger. "Well, I'd just bat my lashes at my favorite sorceress to cook for me."

"You are hopeless, Maleficent. You know that, right?" At the blonde's laugh, she joins in and accepts the gently teasing kiss. "You know, I seem to remember a very strict taskmistress berating me mercilessly for not giving my full attention to my lessons. I wonder what she'd do if she saw how you treat your own lessons?"

"Oh no! This is an entirely different situation, my little queen. Those lessons required absolute concentration, and pertained to life or death consequences. If you'd missed a single aspect of a spell or a potion ingred-- _Oh._ "

"Yes. _Oh_. Cooking, particularly baking, is every bit as alchemically precise as any of the potions you and the imp ever taught me. It took me some time after the curse was cast to realize that, but once I did, I excelled at it."

"You always did have an affinity for potion making," Maleficent says with a fond smile. "All right, little queen, I promise to pay proper attention this time."

"And I promise to reward you appropriately for your diligence."

"Where were we then? The dry ingredients?"

"Yes. You need to add them slowly, both for proper mixing and to prevent the cloud from earlier. Shall we?"

Regina smiles at Maleficent's nod, then starts the mixer again. They work together to mix the ingredients, then make up the trays of cookies for Henry's school bake sale. As the trays go into the oven, they turn to clean up. In what feels like no time to them, they have six dozen chocolate chip cookies cooling on the island. Minus the two they're munching on.

"That wasn't so bad, I suppose," Maleficent says with a teasing roll of her eyes.

"I'll be nice and not tell you 'I told you so' then," Regina replies and leans in to kiss the crumbs from the corner or her lover's mouth. "Mmm, dragon tastes good with a cookie crumb coating."

The low growl passing Maleficent's lips steals anything further that Regina can say, and she feels herself succumbing to her lover's clearly possessive intentions. Nor does she fight it when they're transported to their bedroom by magic.

"I believe you promised me a reward for behaving, my little queen…"


End file.
